


Doubt

by DoctorGold88



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Couple, F/M, Once Upon A Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorGold88/pseuds/DoctorGold88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Emma believed August?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegirlwhodidnt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thegirlwhodidnt).



> I am an avid Swan/Thief shipper, but the August/Emma relationship is equally heartwrenching. I ship Swan/Thief, and Mad/Swan, Wooden/Swan is my third choice. 
> 
> Anywho, this hit me at work, and my hands were itching to get to a computer. Enjoy it. Or hate it. Either way, leave a note or comment.

She stirred and he was immediately awake. Her golden blonde hair sifted against his chest and he wrapped his arm more securely around her waist. He waited. He found that if he refrained from asking, she would eventually tell him what was wrong. It seemed she would not open up to him this time, and just as he was about to relent and ask her, she placed her hand palm-down on his chest and he snapped his mouth shut.  
"What if I can't save them?" Her voice was plaintive. In the daylight hours she was strong, an unbreakable wall, a force to be reckoned with. It was at night, when all the lights were out, and he had her securely on his chest, his arms wrapped around her, her legs tangled in his, that she dropped her defenses. He sighed and dropped a kiss on her head, "Emma-"  
"Seriously," she interrupted him, "What if i can't save them? What if I am not the Saviour everyone believes me to be? What if I let them down, and my family is placed in more danger because I failed?" she shivered and clutched at his bare skin, "what if they hate me?"  
August reached down, and tipped her chin up to face him with a finger. Dark eyes met his and he lowered his head to place a kiss on her mouth. "You will not fail, Emma."


End file.
